brendan_erins_childhood_memoriafandomcom-20200214-history
The whole childhood collection
Childhood Memories is a zip file containing everything in Brendan and Erin's childhood. Download Link http://www.mediafire.com/download/yubg23vl8hipetn/childhood+memories+2002+-+2007.rar Files Contained * A lot of shs files, presumably made by command prompt. * 3 broken shortcuts. * Some pictures. * Animated videos. * The soundtrack to Rayman, Sabrina the Teenage Witch: A Twitch In Time, and a selection of Final Fantasy Music. * Some poorly made "Stories." * Sprites. * A rivalry. Finished Stories * Don't Show Off * HALLOWEEN PART 2 * The Problem With Cooking Part 1 * The Problem With Cooking Part 2 * The Problem With Cooking Part 3 Unfinished Stories * SEGA CO * Legand Of The Gods * WII * Magic Spell Story..... * The Story Of A Story * The Unsung Evil Story * BLADDER SEPHIROTH * Final Fantasy CIV * HALLOWEEN PART 3 * twist-o-both Unfinished Picture Stories * Don't Show Off * Story 1 * All Star! * BACK IN ORDER BRENDAN,SONIC,TAILS,KNUCKLES * Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, X, III Mixed In Balamb 2 * Multi Dimension * Comix Zone Story * PS1 Story * SEGA CO * Welcome To The World Of Game Animations * 4 funny movies! * Acid Attack * A Cave Of Wits * AHHHHH * A Trip * Awesome Killer * Band Land Zonathon * Battle With Sabrina * Battle * Battle II * Big Battle * Bill * Bottemless Day * Chocobo * Cinema * Computer * Cristmas * Cruel To Erin Tv * Dancing * Eggy Fart * Eggy Fart 2 * F.L.A.R.G * Fart * House Raid * Killing Streak * Killing Streak 2 * Killing Streak 3 * Loser * LULU * Master Mind * Mishaps * Misunderstood Final Fantasy: Part 1 * Misunderstood Final Fantasy: Part 2 * N. Crater * OMFG! Katrys! * OMG! Brendan Mishaps * OMG! Erin Mishaps * PC Adventure * Pokemon part 1! (Erin) * Pokemon part 1! (Brendan) * Quest * Quest Death * RCT2 * Rest-O-Raunt * School Sephy * Sephy Battle * Sephy Dies * Sephy Dies Again * Shera * Shinra * Sonic And Brendan Don't Mix * Stab-a-thon * Sun * The $%#ing Fish * The Desktop Streak * The Final Mr. Dark Battle * The Last Straw * The Mr. Game And Watch Battle * Toilet Traing * Underwatr * Underwater2 * What Friends Are For * You Confu * YJRYJRYJYJYJYJYJ Unfinished Animations * Teple of the sea * Cube World * Strange Advent * Speedrun * Erins battle * 47582bits theatre History The whole "Story" fad was started by Brendan, he made a story called "BRENDANS FOLDER" on an old laptop in 2002, which involved Brendan going into a pyramid for unknown reasons, with Erin and Raimundo following, with more characters entering the pyramid also for no reason, The story went on for over 100 pages with no plot whatsoever, the story was lost forever when the laptop died. In 2004, Brendan got Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door for the Gamecube, while his sister also got Wario World, also for the Gamecube, When Brendan got Koops, he really enjoyed adventuring through the game with him on his side, thus adding to "The Friend list." He created on the spot. In Febarury 2005, Brendan got Sonic Mega Collection Plus for the PS2, along with some other Sonic Games on the PS2, what came of this was simple, his sister enjoyed Sonic and Shadow more while Brendan enjoyed Tails, who was added to the friend list. In 2005, Brendan and his sister both got a NIntendo DS, which began "The Raimundo Story", which involved Brendan failing to try and get his sister back from Raimundo because she had fallen in love with him, this story was repeated until 2007... In 2007, Brendan got Mario Party 8 for the Nintendo Wii, he picked Dry Bones for the story mode, Brendan grew more attached to him as the story progressed, Brendan then put Dry Bones in the friend list, but when he did a "Tag Battle", he saw Dry Bones's Team Name, Sky Bones, this gave birth to the first "Club," Everything was simple, to Brendan at least, he wrote some stories involving him and Dry Bones doing stuff mainly because they were "a club", he later added Tails and Koops into the club. Soon, Erin made a club, known as the "Erinoid club." This started what was known as "The Club Wars.", which would end when someone decided who could make the best club, and the best stuff in the club. It was pretty simple, Erin was doing better, with Brendan lagging behind. On the 31st of August 2007, the animation fad began with "Sephy Dies." which involved Final Fantasy VII's antangonitst Sephiroth dying by hitting a Mario block, also made was Loser! and "Loo loo". Almost one month later, Brendan relased "The Last Straw", which involed Super Brendan defeating Super Erin and Super Raimundo, the animation was slow, which made it very poor in quality. "The Club War" lasted for 1 year, by that time Erin had 13 club members while Brendan had 67 club members, on 24/07/08, the computer bluescreened, seemingly destroying all the data, and ending the club war. Several attempts have been made to revive the fad, but to no avail. On the 9th of July 2015, two thirds of the content was recovered, and one month later, this wiki was made.